Friends, Enemies, And Ex's!
by 1234breez
Summary: A group of students come to Anubis House from America. Some are best of friends, some are the worst enemies, and some are a center American's ex. What happens when these 13 students come to the UK? Drama, Romance, and Revenge. SYOC!
1. Chapter 1

Starting a story where Nina is still at Anubis, KT and Willow still came, and Amber and Mick never left. A group of people from Nina's old school are coming to Anubis House. I need 13 people, 6 of Nina's friends, 5 of her enemies, and 2 of her ex's.

Form (Friends)

Full Name(include Nickname):

Age:

How they meet Nina:

Personality:

Appearance:

Celeb Look-A-Like:

Crush:

Extras:

Form: (Enemies)

Full Name:

Age:

Why they hate Nina:

Personality:

Appearance:

Celeb Look-A-Like:

Crush:

Leader of Enemies or follower:

Form (Ex's)

Full Name:

Age:

Why he and Nina broke up:

Personality:

Appearance:

Celeb Look-A-Like:

Crush:

Do they still love Nina:

Are they a good person or bad person:


	2. Chapter 2

Here's some people that I've received. I've only been sent friends, I still need enemies and ex's. I still do need 3 more friends though.

Full Name(include Nickname): Rosalind Haalenberg

Age: 16

How they meet Nina: In homeroom, she leaned over and made a crack about the teacher

Personality: Witty, good-humored, goofy, friendly.

Appearance: Unnatural red hair with grayish blue eyes and a rather long face. Odd sense of style— very flashy.

Celeb Look-A-Like: Vreneli van Helbergen

Crush: Anyone that you choose.

Extras: Had a kind of hard life when her mom died of an overdose of heroine, but you'd never know from the way she acts. Very fun loving and easily excited. Is always the one to crack a joke at the wrong time, but make up for it with tireless energy and loyalty.

Full Name: Emerson Carter "Emmy" O'Malley

Age: 16

How they meet Nina: They met at their first job at the local bookstore.

Personality: She's very quiet, seems stand-offish, and is more of an observer than a participator but once you get her talking she has the ability to be quite charming. She has a rare politeness and is well-mannered, but she won't hold back from speaking her mind, and it can get her into trouble. She's really clumsy (and I don't mean the cute kind. I mean she's a total klutz, flat on her face, ruining everything klutz.) despite the grace and poise she has while she's dancing (she's a competitive Irish dancer). She's quite witty, clever and loves dry humor. She's very independent and hard-headed. When she sets her mind to something, you'll have a difficult time holding her back.

Appearance: I guess she's more cute than pretty. She has very long, curly, honey blond hair; tanned, freckled skin; a high forehead; long ears; slight dimples in her cheeks and chin; round blue eyes that change between light and dark depending on the time of day; and her lips are always bright pink and sometimes scabbed because she has a nervous habit of biting them constantly. I'd probably call her stature short and compact, she's about 5'0" even. She's muscular, and big-boned; not over-weight but not skinny either. She seems to always have a permanent frown (even when she's content or even happy), and so most find her to be a snob, but when she does smile (always close-lipped), it's genuine.

Celeb Look-A-Like: Chloe Grace Moretz

Crush: (whomever you choose... Can be someone already at Anubis or maybe one of Nina's exes)

Extras: Has a slight southern accent

Full Name(Including Nickname): Alexia "Lexi" or "A.C" Belle Cruz

Age: 17

How they meet Nina: She's known Nina since they were 4 where they met in Pre-K. She's her best friend.

Personality: Lexi has always been the type of girl who knows exactly what she wants and knows exactly how to get it. When she's made up her mind, there's no stopping her. She just believes in being honest and will speaks her mind, good, bad or inappropriate, unless its a teacher or adult then she can usually reign in her nonexistent filter out of respect. She treats everyone the same, unless you give her a reason not to. She's very smart and embraces it. If you're her friend, she's very protective and really intense so if you mess with them she will mess you up. She has a ability to command attention when she steps into a room, almost like gravity mostly because she radiates raw energy.

Appearance: She has medium length dark brown wavy hair with blonde highlights that stops right underneath her chest, dark brown puppy eyes. She stands at 5"2', petite build, with curves in her hips but still lean and athletic. She has a pale brown olive skin tone. She has cupid bow shaped lips, high cheekbones, heart shaped face. Outside her uniform, its very edgy yet girly fashion. Patent boots, skinny jeans, crop tops, high waist skirts, biker jackets, dungaree shorts, leather skirts, dresses, fingerless gloves, vintage tees, waiste belts, boot heels.

Celeb Look-A-Like: Tristin Mays

Crush: Jerome or one of Nina's ex's.

Extras:

She's been having these random dreams about Anubis and his bracelet. She doesn't really know what that means. She spends most of her night drawing what she dreamt each time her dreams wake her up.


End file.
